Arkhampedia:Requests for user rights
This page is for requests for user rights. Voting will last two weeks, at which time, if the vote is affirmative, the nominee will be granted the requested user rights. Requests for user rights Requests for Sidekickmanship Rules *You may nominate another Arkhampedian (ensure they accept the nomination first) *You may nominate yourself, although keep in mind that that is concidered lame 9 cases out of 10 To view past requests, see the RFA archive. Requirements Basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Arkhampedian for rollback. #Must have an account under a screenname. #Must have been a contributor for at least two months. #Must be above 13 years old. #Since Rollback is technical tool, the nominee must be active in dealing with vandalism, IE: reverting bad faith edits and tagging inapropriate content for deletetion. Nominations There are no nominations at this time Requests for adminship Rules: *You may nominate another Arkhampedian (ensure they accept the nomination first). *You cannot nominate yourself. To view past requests, see the RFA archive Requirements Basic things to consider when nominating a fellow Arkhampedian for adminship. #Must have an account under a screenname. #Must have been a contributor for at least three months. #Must be above 13 years old. #Must have significant article contributions. #Must have a sense of humor. #Must have shown that you are capable of relating maturely with other users. #Must not have been subject to any significant administrative reprimand. #Must have demonstrated they are willing to take on additional responsibilities to make the community better. #They have demonstrated an understanding of the community's methods of operation. #Registered users' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. #Administrators' votes must have a 2/3rds supermajority for adminship to be accepted. (Separated from user votes) If two administrators vote no, the nomination is defeated #The nominee being active on IRC is strongly encouraged. By this, we mean, you'd better be active on the IRC. If you are not, your, basically, unimportant, and stand no chance in the election. Who are you? Where did that guy come from? He can't be an admin, I've never even heard of him! Uh, what was I saying? #Additionally, the nominee may be asked a series of questions by users. While it is not required to answer them, it is strongly encouraged since it may affect how others decide and vote on the RFA. Questions Here are some general adminship questions. They are optional, but seriously? Just answer them. #Why do you want to become an administrator? #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #Of your articles or contributions to Arkhampedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as Good Article's, Featured Articles and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #If you could change any one thing about Arkhamedia, what would it be? #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Arkhampedia IRC chat? #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other Batman, or humor communities (Batman Wiki, DC Database, Marvel Database, Darthipedia, Uncyclopedia) trying to change policies here? #What villain has the best chance of taking over Gotham City? (You're advised to answer, "The Joker, of course", or you may find yourself a victim of A certain deadly magic trick) #Who is the hottest female in the world of comic books? (Note: The only correct answer is Poison Ivy, and if you lay your filthy hands on her Madclaw will rip your heart out!) #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? Nominations There are no nominations at this time Optional candidate Q&A #Why do you want to become an administrator? #In your opinion, what is the role of an administrator? #In your view, do administrators hold a technical or political position? #How do you feel admins should use their power/stand in comparison with other users? #Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or do you feel other users have caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? #Of your articles or contributions to Arkhampedia, are there any with which you are particularly pleased, and why? #What sysop chores do you anticipate helping with? #How important is it for you to be involved in things such as Good Article's, Featured Articles and other community-centered items that involve discussion and voting? #Do you think admins performing actions (i.e. deletions, blocks, etc.) for reasons not covered on policy should be sanctioned/punished? If so, how? #What is your policy, if any, of welcoming new users? Should you welcome a new user, do you look at his/her contributions beforehand? What about anonymous IPs? #How would you react if someone undeleted an article you'd mistakenly speedied? Under what circumstances would you consider it appropriate to undelete an article mistakenly speedied by another administrator, if any, and how would you approach this task? #How would you react if your user page was vandalized? Under what circumstances would you block the offender? Is there anything else that you would do in this situation? #Under what circumstances would you consider blocking an established user? #If you could change any one thing about Arkhamedia, what would it be? #Do you feel the current blocking policy is too restrictive, not restrictive enough, or OK as it is? #Have you ever considered becoming a regular visitor to the Arkhampedia IRC chat? #How do you feel about people who already have some influence on other related communities (Batman Wiki, DC Database, Marvel Database, Darthipedia, Uncyclopedia) trying to change policies here? #What villain has the best chance of taking over Gotham City? (You're advised to answer, "The Joker, of course", or you may find yourself a victim of A certain deadly magic trick) #Who is the hottest female in Gotham City? (Note: The only correct answer is Poison Ivy, and if you lay your filthy hands on her Madclaw will rip your heart out!) #What's more important to you: consensus or policy? #Have you had any previous leadership experience (in your community, on the web, etc.)? #Will you offer us free cookies? #Will you bring beer to our meetings? #What Comic Book Character do you relate to most and why? Comments